A Single Tear
by emmalemon10
Summary: Kikyo thought that all she wanted was to be with Inuyasha. But really, all she wanted was something to take away all her sadness so she could finally rest in peace. [oneshot] [complete]


A.N) This came to me while I was reading a story called " Aftermath" By rubyshine. ( really good. Look for it in my favorites.) And I was like, " wow. I have a great idea for a one-shot!" and so here it is.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Or his cute little ears. -reaches over to plushie- but at least I have an IY plushie with ears to tweak! - tweaks plushie ears.- hee hee.

A Single Tear

KIKYO'S P.O.V

All I ever wanted was to be loved. I wanted Inuyasha to love me. But, he couldn't. He chose that girl. I felt so hurt. I felt betrayed. I watched the two as Inuyasha asked for Kagome's hand in marriage. I watched them have children. Three boys and two girls. Now their oldest daughter is to be married. I believe it is to the wolf demon, Koga's son.

When I was cruelly brought back to life, I had only one emotion. Hate. Well, that was the only visible emotion. I had one other. Sadness. I could never let anyone see that. Even if I had wanted too.

I was always not as the empty, clay, shell. With no feelings whatsoever except for the hate I had when I had died. I didn't have only hate that day. I was filled with so much sadness as well. I felt a sadness of the heart. I may not have a heart now. But the sadness stays all the same.

Now that I think of it. I had a wish. I had a wish for Inuyasha to love me again, if he ever did. But that can never happen.

" What am I doing?" I said to myself. " I have been thinking the same things over and over again." I looked to the distance. I could see the sacred tree I had pinned Inuyasha to over 50 years before. I walk to it slowly. When I reach my destination, I touch the scar on the tree. The scar where I pierced my arrow into the bark. I sat on one of the roots and some how, fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

NORMAL P.O.V

" Kikyo! Kikyo wake up!" a small voice said. Kikyo opened her eyes to see a small silver headed girl sitting on top of her. She was Inuyasha's youngest, Midoriko.

" Midoriko!" calls were coming from the village.

" I'm over here!" she called back. In seconds a silver haired man bounded from the tree. On his back a black haired woman.

" Midoriko!" Kagome scolded her daughter.

" You have some splaining to do!" Inuyasha smiled at his 4 year old daughter.

" Seriously Inuyasha. You watch 'I love Lucy' way too much!" Kagome sighed.

" Aw but it's so funny!" Inuyasha whimpered. Kagome smiled.

" Mama, Daddy, I found Kikyo!" Midoriko exclaimed. Kagome and her husband turned their attention to their daughter and the priestess.

" Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked. He hadn't seen her since he had chosen Kagome. And that was about 18 years before.

" Inuyasha. Kagome" Kikyo greeted with the same icy tone she had always had. Kagome cringed. Then she saw that Midoriko was sitting on top of Kikyo.

" Midoriko! Get off of Lady Kikyo! Right now!" Kagome picked up her daughter.

" I'm sorry Mama. I saw her sleeping on the tree." Midoriko cried.

" Kikyo, I am so sorry. She was very rude." Kagome said.

" Do not worry. I didn't feel her until she woke me up." Kikyo rose with the same expressionless face.

_She looks so happy with her children and husband. I only wish it could have been me._

" Inuyasha, can you take Midoriko back to the house. I want to talk to Kikyo." Kagome said.

" But-," Inuyasha started. Kagome gave him the ' _don't make me say the 's' word!' _look. Inuyasha sighed and took Midoriko and ran through the woods. Kagome turned to Kikyo.

" I thought I saw you at Kaede's funeral." Kagome said sweetly. Kaede had died a few weeks earlier of old age.

" Don't you think I would have gone to my own sister's burial?" Kikyo asked. Kagome just giggled.

" Oh of course."

" What do you wish to talk about." Kikyo asked her.

" I was thinking. I took Inuyasha from you." Kagome said.

" What of it." Kikyo asked.

" Well. I was thinking. We haven't wished on the jewel yet. Naraku has been dead for over a year, but we don't know what to wish for."

" I would have thought the hanyou would have wished to be full demon." Kikyo said. She looked up to the bright sky. Everything seemed so happy. Everything except for her.

" No. he didn't. After knowing what would happen, he didn't want to risk it." Kagome beamed.

" So. Your reason to see me." Kikyo pestered.

" Keep your shirt on! Your dead. Your not goin' anywhere!" Kagome said. But she apologized when she used the 'd' word. " gomen. That didn't come out right." Kikyo didn't respond. " anyways. I haven't told Inuyasha this. But, I want you to wish on the jewel." Kagome said. Kikyo snapped her head to Kagome. For a second, Kagome swore she saw a little bit of life in Kikyo's eyes.

" Me?" Kikyo asked.

" mm hmm." Kagome nodded. " You deserve it. Everyone except for you got what they wanted out of the last battle." Kikyo was speechless.

_Why is she doing this? I thought she hated me!_

Kagome took the jewel off of her neck and placed it in Kikyo's hands.

" Aren't you worried that I will wish for Inuyasha?." Kikyo asked the young woman. Kagome smiled.

" No. I know you have a heart in there." Kagome smiled.

" What do I wish for?" Kikyo asked. Kagome looked to her. She hugged Kikyo. Kikyo hadn't expected that.

" The one thing you want. The one thing that would ease your pain." Kagome said before she broke the embrace.

" Thank you, Kagome." Kikyo said. Kagome smiled.

" Don't worry about it. You deserve it." with that Kagome turned and disappeared amongst the trees.

KIKYO'S P.O.V

_She gave me the jewel. But what do I wish for? My own soul? No. I do not want to live. Something that will ease my pain she said. I want something to take all my sadness away._

I sat on the roots of the Sacred tree again.

_What can take away sadness that has built up for over 50 years? _Then it hit me. I may have had the emotion of sadness. But there was one thing that everyone with sadness could do, but I could not. Ilooked at the pinkish marble in my hands.

" Oh Shikon no Tama. With your power, I wish for a single tear, to take away my sadness. So I can die without the emotional pain I had suffered from during my last death." I said. The jewel glowed a magnificent light. It engulfed me. When it diminished I was sitting on the tree's roots. In front of me was a young woman with long black hair, and in armor.

" Lady Kikyo." Priestess Midoriko was standing in front of me. I looked up to her. "You have made your wish. It is a pure wish, and so it will be granted. When the single tear hits the ground, your soul will be at rest, and you can move on to the afterlife peacefully. Are you ready."

" As ready as I'll ever be." I replied. And for the first time in a great while I smiled. A truly happy smiled. Midoriko smiled back.

" Very well. Rest in peace Lady Kikyo." Midoriko said before she vanished. I sat and waited. Soon I could feel water build up in my right eye.

" A single tear is all I ever wanted. Not Inuyasha, not a life. Just something to cure me of my sadness." I whispered to myself. A water droplet rolled down my cheek. I could feel my soul feeling relieved as it slowly fell down my pale face. It felt as if time had stopped when the tear had fallen off my face and onto the ground. I felt happy, for the first time in my life, and death.

" SISTER KIKYO!" a small voice rang. Ilooked to see a small girl in a yellow kimono. It was Kaede as a child. She looked like how she did before she had lost her eye. A small child with adoration in her eyes. Adoration for her older sister. " Sister Kikyo. I was wondering when you would come." Kaede smiled and grabbed my hand.

" Don't worry. I was right here."I replied as I let the little girl lead me to my after life. Before I disappeared, I whispered one last thing.

" Thank you Kagome."

NORMAL P.O.V

Kagome had hidden in the bushes and seen the whole thing. She had heard Kikyo's wish. And watched Kaede lead her off to happiness.

" Rest in peace Kikyo." she whispered before turning back to the village. When she arrived Inuyasha came to her.

" What did you talk about Kagome?" he asked her.

" I gave her the jewel." Kagome said. Inuyasha's jaw dropped.

" WHAT!" he yelled. Kagome glared at him.

" She deserved it! She had suffered so much!" Kagome scolded him. Inuyasha frowned.

" What did she wish for?" He asked.

" A single tear to carry her sadness away before she could rest in peace." Kagome said. " She could never cry, so sadness had built up inside her for all those years. She couldn't move on without that sadness carried away."

" Wow. I thought she only had hate." Inuyasha said.

" Me too. But, the first time, she died with both hate towards you, and sadness when she felt betrayed."

" How did you know this?" Inuyasha asked.

" I'm a girl. I am fully intact with my feelings." Kagome said proudly. Inuyasha smiled.

" And what feelings are there for me?" He asked wrapping his arms around her.

" Hmm...oh I know. I love you with all my heart and soul!" Kagome smiled as she kissed her husband. They were interrupted when their sons and daughters moaned.

" EWWWWWWWW!" they all groaned. Kagome and Inuyasha turned. All five of their children stood there. The oldest, Inukai age 18, Minako 17, Kuro 13, Micah 10 and Midoriko 4.

" Come on guys get a room!" Inukai moaned.

" Oh come on Inukai. We know your in love too." Inuyasha smiled at his blushing son.

" What you talking about?" he asked. He tried to seem like he didn't know anything.

" How about Maya. Miroku and Sango's daughter!" Minako smiled as she nudged her brother.

" I don't like her!" Inukai defended himself. Everyone gave him a look that screamed ' oh really now?' Inukai gave up. " Okay, I do like her!"

" That's my boy!" Inuyasha laughed. Kagome smiled. The he leaned in and kissed his wife again. Causing more groans to come from their family.

_I'm just glad Kikyo could finally rest in peace. _Inuyasha thought to himself.

THE END, FINITO, DONE, GONE WITH THE WIND ( I think you got the point. ,)

A.N) I just though Kikyo needed a happy ending. Don't you. I don't hate her. I just don't like Inu/Kikyo pairings. So I hope you liked it. maybe if you beg me enough, I'll write a sequel. For Kagura's happy ending. So bye!


End file.
